Rouge écarlate
by ThatGirlElena
Summary: Le jour de sa mort, Lena repense à son rêve, qu'elle a partagé avec son oncle...


**A/N** : **J'ai commencé Watch Dogs aujourd'hui, et bon sang, quelle tuerie ce jeu ! Je suis outrée quand je vois les commentaires négatifs des joueurs, qui crachent sur le jeu alors qu'il est absolument fabuleux. Je trouve ça injuste de le comparer sans cesse à GTA V, parce que du coup, évidemment, les gens traitent WD comme de la merde, pensant que "GTA V" est le vrai représentant du monde ouvert. MAIS VOS GUEULES, JE VOUS EN DONNERAI DU MONDE OUVERT, MOI, PUTAIN. Essayez de faire ce que les mecs d'Ubisoft ont fait pour Watch Dogs, après on parlera. Enfin bref, asez avec les coups de gueule, j'en suis à la sixième mission du premier acte ( je prends mon temps, je fais pas mal de quêtes annexes :D ), et à la base, je voulais faire un OS sur Aiden et Clara ( je ship ces deux perso' à mort, j'sais pas pourquoi ), et finalement j'ai trouvé la scène ( ATTENTION SPOILERS ) où Aiden se remémore la scène où lui et Nicole se reccueillent sur la tombe de Lena vraiment poignante, alors j'ai tenu à faire un OS mettant en scène la relation Aiden / Lena. J'espère qu'on verra d'autres flash-backs, parce que j'aime vraiment la façon dont le lien fraternel est mis en avant dans Watch Dogs. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _Disclamer : Watch_Dogs ni même aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tous les droits reviennent à Ubisoft _**

* * *

À peine sommes-nous partis de la maison de mon amie que tonton m'avait mise dans la voiture, m'a dit de bien attacher correctement ma ceinture, le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui obéis, évidemment, comme d'habitude, en acquiesçant et serrant mon lapin en peluche contre ma poitrine. Les gens me disent trop bien souvant que j'ai un langage bien trop développé pour une fille de bientôt sept ans. J'ignore d'où me vient ce "potentiel", je ne fais qu'être attentive à l'école et je prends note de tout ce que notre professeur nous dit. Tonton m'a dit un jour que chaque parole prononcé par un homme a un sens et qu'il fallait que je le comprenne afin de grandir plus vite. Maintenant que j'y pense, tonton m'a toujours aidée quoi que je fasse.

* * *

Surtout depuis cette fameuse nuit, où j'avais longtemps attendu qu'il rentre à la maison pour me dire bonne nuit et m'embrasser sur le front, comme il le fait tous les jours. Cette nuit-là, je lisais mon livre préféré, tout en regardant les étoiles accrochées au plafond, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Tonton était là, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était assis sur le fauteil près de mon lit et je ferma mon livre en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Tonton, c'est quand qu'on devient grand ?", demandai-je.

Apparemment surpris, il me regarda d'un air inquiet. Je baissa mes yeux et mon regard était concentré sur ma couverture de princesse.

"Est-ce qu'un jour, je serai aussi grande que toi ?"

Sur ça, il se mit à rire. Il posa sa main sur ma tête et sourit.

"Pourquoi cette question ?", m'interrogea-t-il alors.

"P-Parce que mon rêve à moi... C'est de grandir. Encore et encore, jusqu'à te dépasser un jour !", m'exclamai-je, hésitante.

Je n'éprouvais aucune honte. Je ne pouvais pas dire à quel point j'aimais mon oncle. Il prenait bien soin de moi lorsque maman partait travailler le soir, il était toujours là pour me rassurer lorsque je faisais des cauchemars ou bien que je me mettais à pleurer. Il me prit la main et de son autre main, il m'attrapa par le haut du dos et m'approcha de lui. J'adorais lui faire des câlins. J'adorais, vraiment.

"Je t'ai déjà dit combien j'aimais te faire des câlins, tonton ?", fis-je, en riant.

Il fit de même.

"Oh oui, plus d'une fois, hélas ! En tout cas, pour grandir, déjà, commence par manger de la soupe de ta maman, après on verra", déclara-t-il, toujours en me tenant la main.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et monta la couverture jusqu'à mon menton.

"Mais euh, j'aime pas la soupe !", m'écriai-je en levant mes bras afin de pouvoir prendre mon oncle dans mes bras.

"Hé, tu ne grandiras pas sinon", affirma-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur mon front. "Allez, il se fait tard, tu dois dormir ma puce"

Depuis toute petite, j'étais persuadée. Mon oncle était un héros. Il faisait disparaître tous mes cauchemars. Oui, il était mon Héros.

Aiden Pearce avait toujours été là pour moi, et il le sera toujours. Si l'on exceptait maman et Jackson, c'était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il prenait soin de nous, même de maman quand elle n'allait pas bien. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrivait, il serait là pour nous, pour moi, pour mon frère et ma maman. Malgré son regard froid, quand on le connaissait, il riait et souriait tout le temps. On le voyait tous les jours, et tous les moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui sont aussi précieux que des trésors avec moi. Aussi bien les heureux que les tristes.

* * *

Sur la route du retour, tonton m'a dit que quelque chose m'attendait à la maison. J'ignorais quoi, mais comme mon anniversaire approchait, je pense qu'il s'y prend seulement en avance, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'il partira en voyage d'affaires et qu'il ne pourra pas être là lors de mon anniversaire. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, pour toutes les choses qu'il a faite pour moi, je serai prête à lui pardonner n'importe quoi. Je tourne ma tête pour regarder la route : nous entrons dans un tunnel. Les tunnels m'ont toujours effrayée. Quand j'étais petite, je croyais qu'on y entrait pour ne plus en sortir, mais j'avais faux. Même encore aujourd'hui, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Alors pour me consoler, je regarde ma peluche. Mon oncle me regarde dans le rétro-viseur.

"Hé, je croyais que tu étais grande, maintenant ?", remarque-t-il, en souriant.

Gênée, je serre ma peluche contre moi.

"Je suis grande. Je n'ai pas besoin de soupe pour grandir", je réponds, la voix basse, en grinchant.

Tonton se mit à rire. Puis soudain, son rire s'arrête net. Que se passe-t-il ?

"Ah, merde !", tonne tonton, paniquant.

Des motards nous encerclent. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus de la voiture. Que font-ils ? Qui sont-ils ? Allons-nous... Non. Tonton est là. Il va nous sortir de là, je le sais. C'est mon Héros. L'un des motards crève le pneu gauche arrière de la voiture, et les autres pneus se dégonflèrent peu après. Ma tête commence à tourner. Ca ne s'arrête pas. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Mais je ne l'avais même pas ressenti. Je suis allongée, ventre contre le sol, hors de la voiture. Je saigne, je suis incapable de bouger mes membres. Les dernières choses dont je me rappelle, c'est mon précieux tonton, qui me prenait la main, en pleurant, me suppliant de tenir. J'imagine que je ne suis pas assez grande pour résister à ce genre de douleur. À ce genre d'accident. Dans un ultime souffle, je lui serre la main, en crachant du sang et battant mes cils pour la dernière fois. Aiden Pearce est mon Héros, quoi qu'on dise.

* * *

**C'est MA version de l'accident, évidemment, je ne sais pas comment il s'est réellement produit, je nai vu que des images peu informatrices dans les flash-backs d'Aiden. J'espère en savoir plus !**


End file.
